Bardock (Blaze)
' Bardock '(Blaze's Version) is the husband of Gine, father of Goku, Raditz and Vanilla, grandfather of Gohan, Goten, Ensete, and Aonori, great-grandfather of Pan and Anese, and Goku Jr's ancestor. In this timeline (Blaze), Bardock somehow escapes the Supernova launched by Frieza, also saving Gine and Raditz in the process. Bardock becomes a Super Saiyan and defeats King Cold, while leaving Frieza for his second-born, Goku. Shortly thereafter, 2 years later, Gine gives birth to Vanilla, who is also sent to Earth to find Goku after Raditz had been unable to be reached. Appearance Bardock is seen in his normal clothes, with scouter. However, during his Super Saiyan transformation, he loses almost all of his clothing except the Saiyan shorts he wears. His Super Saiyan form is nearly identical to Goku and Goten's (kid). History Bardock, leader of the Bardock squad, attacks the planet of the Kanassans along with his troops Fasha and Borgos. Gine, who had just given birth to Goku, is held in the Saiyan infirmary while Bardock returns to Planet Vegeta. Bardock sees Frieza's spaceship, which is aimed directly at the planet. Bardock, now with the ability to see the future, sends the newborn Goku to Earth while also saving Gine. By the end of the plan, the Supernova had been fully charged, and Planet Vegeta was destroyed. Luckily, Gine and Bardock escaped to a nearby planet, where they had been taken care of. King Cold, father of the tyrant Frieza, got warned that a number of Saiyans had escaped the genocide. King Cold, not wanting to tell his son that his work did not get completed, went to find the remaining Saiyans. By luck, he was able to locate the nearby planet where Bardock and Gine were residing. King Cold, by himself, flew towards the planet and landed to confront Bardock. By then, Bardock had been through multiple zenkais, including after the Supernova (seriously injured protecting Gine), and his power level had gone through the millions. King Cold intended to end it "quickly", but Bardock's persistence infuriated King Cold. Under complete rage, King Cold blasted Gine in her back with a near-fatal Death Beam, which caused Bardock extreme trauma. After the injury to his mate, Bardock's anger exploded, and he became a Super Saiyan, which completely shocked King Cold into fear. Even though King Cold was willing to surrender, Bardock did not accept his terms and instead killed King Cold with a "Saiyan's Relent", a gigantic yellow-orange blast that radiated 1/5 of the planet after killing Cold. Gine survived the tragic event, and 2 years later, gave birth to her third and final child, Vanilla. After 20 years, Bardock and Gine became interested on their offsprings' whereabouts, so Bardock notified Raditz. However, Raditz would not respond (Raditz was killed by Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon, which also killed Goku in the process). Worrying about her children, Gine sent the then 20 year old Vanilla to Earth in order to find them. Category:Saiyans Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans